Elixerr
x Ĕ̛̩͇̱̗̟͎͉̘̀̈̂͒̏̅͂Ļ̷̲̖̻̼͖̌̃̄͋̍͞ͅXÈ̛̠̙͉̗̐̇͆̄RR̵̢̰̩̩͇̱͔̹̪̃̈́̓̌̅̽ THE TRUE EMBODIMENT OF SLY, CUNNING, AND VALIANCE. sly//cunning//valiant enlightenment |} regulatory system |} |} |} s c h e d u l e / a c t i v i t y ➠'We do not roleplay every day. Our schedule is cyclical: We also fun activities, team bonding excercises, training, and much more. When we are active and commencing with an activity, whatever it may be, you are expected to be online. If you have a reasonable excuse as to why you can't get online, please contact Sin as soon as possible.' c o n d u c t / r e s p e c t ➠'When commencing in an activity, we kindly ask that you take it seriously. We strive to be a strong group and in order to be a strong group, there has to be a sense of obedience present. If a high rank tells you to do something or tells you to stop something, you do it or you stop. You do not talk back or retaliate. Whenever we are meeting with another group discussing business terms, you are to remain on your absolute best behavior. Goofing off with your friends will result in immediate demotio' w r o n g f u l e x e c u t i o n ➠'You are not permitted to kill any of your packnmates without the permission of a high rank. Killing a clanmate without reasoning and permission will instantly result in execution.' character development |} THE MARKINGS OF AK'TU'LISA. The Markings of Ak'tu'lisa are markings that are said to be given by Ak'tu'lisa himself. The Markings of Ak'tu'lisa are bright, luminescent and bizarre patterns that are bestowed upon only the most determined and worthy wolves. The scars represent the timeline of our lives: past, present, and future, in a single mark. We are blank slates for Ak'tu'lisa to make his mark on, and make us into his glorious machines of war. hierarchal status GWYTHAINT The gwythaint is the very face of NAME. Revered as one of the most powerful beings of the pack, their word is law, and shall not be questioned. The gwythaint is meant to lead strong and attentively, taking diligent note of anything and everything that may occur. Each component of NAME falls beneath the gwythaint, and respect them each as an individual. The highest levels of respect are to be donned to the gwythaint, or punishments will be bestowed upon those who fail to follow the rule. PRYDAIN The prydain is a substitute name for the more basic title of "second-in-command." The prydain is yet another essential rank in NAME. In failure of this position, an immediate demotion is ensured. This precedent goes for any other reigning high rank (aside from gwythaint.) The prydain also serves as a temporary gwythaint in the absence of either gwythaint. DRUID A third essential rank is the druid. The druid is in command of training the triad, who in turn trains the blackbirds of cambriae. The druid's overall purpose is to serve as the gwythaint's right-hand military strategist and a trainer. It is the druid's job to make sure the triad and the blackbirds of cambriae do not fall out of line. Only those who have truly proven themselves physically, mentally, and militarily prepared will receive this rank. THE TRIAD The triad is an elite squadron of three wolves that are highly skilled in the following categories: speed, strength, stealth, defense, physical, and mental abilities. Two main duties of the triad is to train the blackbirds of cambriae, and to serve as an elite fighter; halting trespassers and traitors, and given the authority to escort prisoners to the gatekeeper. THE BLACKBIRDS OF CAMBRIAE The blackbirds of cambriae makes up the largest population of NAME. These are the main fighters and also carry out assigned duties, such as hunting and training the sachem. The blackbirds of cambriae hold respect for their higher ranks, and also their elders, and are highly respected themselves. SACHEM The sachems are the future members of the highly elite squadron known as the blackbirds of cambriae. Each sachem is trained by a member of the blackbirds of cambriae, each going by their own special schedule. Each schedule is consisted of 15 major training days that approach the final exam to become a blackbird of cambriae. The sachem will be tested on a scale according to speed, agility, strength, and defense. If a sachem fails to pass the final exam, they will endure another 5 days of rigorous training, bestowed upon by the gwythaint, until they pass in coming a blackbird of cambriae. NECROMANCER The necromancer is the head spiritual leader is NAME, possessing the ability to inhabit the body of the dead and push their spirit to the afterlife, and the ability to speak with the spirits of those have lived before us. The necromancer is skilled in the herbal and medicinal field, but remains mostly in the spiritual realm. Each necromancer has a sachem, who is chosen by the necromancer and possessed, and in turn given the knowledge he/she needs to become the next necromancer. The necromancer sachem requires no training. OCCULTIST The occultist is a slightly less-spiritual necromancer, dealing more with herbs and medicine as opposed to spirits. Seeing as we are a fighting group, most of the time the occultist lair is overly-occupied, so the necromancer will possess two sachems and bestow upon them all of the knowledge of every herb known to us. The occultist sachem who proves him/herself more worthy of the position will attain it, and the other will remain his/her assistant until he/she dies, and the next two sachems come in. ────────────────☾๏☽──────────────── GWYTHAINT Name - Username - Gender - Mate - Breed BANSHEE - Couregeaux/Elixerr - Female - X - Alexander Archipelago X''' - X - X - X - X ☾๏☽ '''PRYDAIN Name - Username - Gender - Mate - Breed X''' - X - X - X - X '''X - X - X - X - X ☾๏☽ DRUID Name - Username - Gender - Mate - Breed X''' - X - X - X - X '''X - X - X - X - X ☾๏☽ THE TRIAD Name - Username - Gender - Mate - Breed X''' - X - X - X - X '''X - X - X - X - X X''' - X - X - X - X ☾๏☽ '''THE BLACKBIRDS OF CAMBRIAE Name - Username - Gender - Mate - Breed X''' - X - X - X - X ☾๏☽ '''SACHEM Name - Username - Gender - Mate - Breed X''' - X - X - X - X '''X - X - X - X - X ☾๏☽ NECROMANCER Name - Username - Gender - Mate - Breed X''' - X - X - X - X '''X - X - X - X - X ☾๏☽ OCCULTIST Name - Username - Gender - Mate - Breed X''' - X - X - X - X '''X - X - X - X - X sacrament the bestowing of the markings filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler ☾๏☽ the black blood filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler ☾๏☽ the reaping filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler ☾๏☽ forecast filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler Category:Dark-Realmed